Next Step
by Ieeerr
Summary: "And even when we found ourselves in this position almost every night, we were just two friends having fun." ... Based off of Next Step.


**I made a thing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Step 1, We were just two friends having fun.**

I, at 18, had never been kissed before, which Logan Henderson, my 19 year old best friend found weird. He thought it needed to change, and that's the reason I found myself lying on my bed, on my back, with Logan on top of me. His fingers in my hair, my arms around his waist, holding him carefully, as if he could break any second. His lips against mine, his tongue moving along with mine in our mouths. And even when we found ourselves in this position almost every night, we were just two friends having fun.

**Step 2, I couldn't take my mind off of you.**

You just went home, after another one of our make-out sessions. For the 14th night straight in a row, we had found ourselves locked up in one of our bedrooms, making out for hours. At first I thought it would be a one time thing, because you were so shocked that I hadn't kissed anyone yet, and now… Now I can't stop thinking about how your fingers intertwine with my hair, how you softly pull on my hair while our lips and tongues are moving in perfect sync. It's not just that, it's not just about the kissing, I started to notice the little things about you too. Like how your eyes sparkle when you just made a stupid joke, or how you smile, giggle and laugh when_ I_ make a stupid joke. Each night, after you leave, and the next day, before we see each other again, I think about you. And whatever I do, I couldn't take my mind off of you.

**Step 3, Is when you put your arms around me.**

Kendall and Logan just met up again. They were in Logan's bedroom, with the door locked, innocently watching a movie. They sat together on Logan's bed, shoulders and legs touching. The boys both knew what would happen after the movie ended; They would change positions so that one was underneath the other. The movie was nearing its end, when Logan suddenly placed his head in Kendall's lap, and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Logan held the boy in a strong grip, just smiling up at the green eyed boy as he looked down confused. Kendall couldn't be more happy. _I fell for you when you put your arms around me._

**Step 4, We weren't just friends anymore.**

It's been a month today. Each night, for a month. I had to talk to him today, because this was getting out of hand. Not the kissing, no, I enjoyed that. My feelings, that's what's getting out of control. I want Logan. I need Logan, and today I was going to tell him.

After our make out session, Logan stood up and was about to leave. I called him back and asked him to sit back down on my bed. There I told him everything. How, in the beginning, we were just two friends having fun. How, after a while, I couldn't take my mind off of him anymore, and how I realized I had fallen for him when he put his arms around me. Logan showed me his adorable dimpled smile and told me he felt the same. _He asked me._ Now we weren't just friends anymore.

**Step 5, Is when I left those tears in your eyes.**

Kendall and I had been together for a good year now. We were happy as ever, at least, I thought we were. I know_ I_ was happy. That changed when suddenly, one night, Kendall turned away from me when I wanted to give him a kiss before we both went to sleep. He turned around in bed, so his back was facing me. I got out of bed and walked over to his side of the bed, where I knelt down so I could talk to him. He looked at me with big, green, teary eyes. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he never answered. All he did was look me in the eyes, and cry even harder. I decided to go lie back in bed. I wanted to hug and cuddle with him so bad, but I knew I should leave him be and go to sleep. Only problem was,_ I left those tears in your eyes.  
_

**Step 6, I don't even know what I did.**

I tried to talk to you all day the next day, but you would only stare at me and say nothing. How can I help you when I don't know what's wrong? How can I change _something_, when I don't know what it is that's bothering you. It's obvious I made you miserable, and seeing you so sad and upset makes me miserable too. But I don't even know what did.

**Step 7, Happened when I walked out the door.**

It's been a week since I stopped talking to Logan. He didn't do anything wrong, he honestly didn't, and neither did I. I was just fed up, upset and angry, with everything. I had to leave. I had to leave this life behind, I had to leave the love of my life behind. I didn't think I could do it, and honestly I didn't_ want_ it, but it happened when I walked out the door.

**Step 8, We aren't even friends anymore.**

It's been 6 months since Kendall walked away. He didn't even leave a note for Logan, Logan just came home one day to see that Kendall, and all this stuff had disappeared. Logan tried everything to get in contact with Kendall, but when Logan called Kendall's old phone number, a robotic voice told him the number didn't exist anymore. Logan asked Kendall's family, he asked their friends, his own family, and even random strangers on the streets, if they had seen Kendall. Some said they had, but no one could lead him towards his boy.

It's the night of the 6 month anniversary of Kendall walking away and Logan decided to go out. He needed a break from life, so he went to a club and drank as much as he could.

He thought he was hallucinating, because of all the alcohol, when he saw those all too familiar green eyes staring at him, but when he walked towards the boy, he realized it was his long lost boyfriend.

Kendall just stared at him, he didn't say anything, just like the last period of time they had spent together. Even when Logan started to slur out some sentences and questions, he didn't respond.

It was only after Logan gave up and was walking back home with tears streaming down his face, that he thought,_ we aren't even friends anymore._

* * *

**WELL THEN! So, I'm obsessed with Next Step, and I just HAD to write this.**  
**I might add a second chapter, it's not written yet, and I'm not sure if it every will be written, so don't count on a 2nd chapter. But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
